Future Perfect: Angel of Death
by Lady Mear
Summary: Oneshot: Walter is worried about taking his relationship with Alucard further and he gets a little help from an unexpected source. Post dawn, pre Hellsing, WxA Yaoi.


**Future Perfect: Angel of Death can be seen as either a stand-alone one-shot or as the tentative attempt at part one of a multipart series. And Hellsing isn't mine. Please read and review.**

**Future Perfect: The Angel of Death**

There were few things in life that bothered Walter C Dornez, the so-called Angel of Death, as his partner and friend had christened him. But he was bothered now. Very bothered. In fact, if he hadn't of been worried about annoying the head butler, Jameson, with low-bred talk, he's have said he was 'flippin pissy'.

The reason for his being bothered was his afore-mentioned partner, Alucard. Walter had spent several years of his life on the streets, so he knew exactly where the vampire was going with his current actions. He knew exactly what Alucard wanted from him and more importantly, he knew exactly what he wanted to give the vampire, and in return, take from said vampire. The problem was their employer and the words Arthur had said to him after catching them kissing, _'If you ever want to love a man or woman, a human man or woman, don't let that vampire seduce you'_.

Until then, the idea of ever 'loving' a woman had never even occurred to him. He wanted Alucard and had for several years.

But Alucard was a vampire, an immortal, someone who would no doubt grow tired of an aging human. Part of Walter's charm, he knew, was his ability to keep up with the vampire, an ability that would start to wane all too soon. Standing on the roof of Hellsing Manor, he shivered slightly in the chill dawn air and watched the sun begin to rise. If Alucard could simply turn him it would solve the problem, but not only was Walter not female, he was also not a virgin. And he hadn't been one when he came to Hellsing, so it wasn't like he could even blame Alucard for that.

Crossing to the edge of the roof, he sat down, lowering his legs over the side, so he continued to look east. Loosing interest in the view, he lay back, watching the slowly lightening sky. He didn't even realise he had fallen asleep until he looked around the dreamscape and saw the woman beside him. She smiled at him, showing a hint of fang.

"Is this a dream?" the wires loosening as he spoke.

"I thought the pink grass gave it away." She responded looking down at the practise range below them. Walter followed her gaze and was nonplussed to see the neon pink grass swaying in the wind.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my dream?"

"My name is Seras or Race and what makes you think this is _your_ dream? Do your dreams usually have pink grass?"

"Well… no… why am I in your dream then?"

"Because I brought you here. You're worried about your relationship with Alucard, right?"

Walter blinked.

The girl grinned, "Well, you can either stay up here, or we can go see." With that, she jumped to her feet and heading in the direction of the door. Walter sat there for a moment longer and then went after her.

They made their way to Arthur Hellsing's office and Walter had followed the girl through the door before he even thought about it. Alucard and Arthur were the only people in the room, but Walter noticed that it was a younger Arthur who looked barely out of his teens. Alucard was different as well, unlike Arthur, appearing older then Walter was used to seeing. He was on his knees before his master who was sitting, almost passed out in the chair. It was obvious what he was doing. Seras stood watching until they had finished and Arthur rose shakily to his feet, saying "Good, very good."

"You know the price you'll pay for this, master?" Alucard said softly.

"Don't be too impressed with yourself, slave, you're not that good. I am still your master." The arrogant sneer in Arthur's voice was obvious, "Or I will be when my father finally finishes dying." Arthur scoped up his whiskey glass and drained it.

Seras and Walter walked through the rooms in the manor house, the girl leading the way. Walter, still shocked by what he had seen, followed behind until they reached the kitchen. With a gentle smile over her shoulder, Seras walked through the door. Walter went to open it this time but his hand slid through only to be grasped on the other side and with a yank, he was dragged through the wood.

This time he recognised the scene. Alucard sat on the floor, back in the white clad image that Walter was used to. He was leaning back against Walter who sat at the table, absently cleaning his wires. Their words were soft, low enough that standing there he couldn't hear, but the kitchen was suffused with a sense of peace. Suddenly, one of the wires slipped and a red line appeared along Walter's left hand. Without really thinking about it, Walter lowered his hand in front of Alucard, who licked the blood as it trickled down, swiping over the wound only once before contenting himself with the blood running down his hand. When the bleeding had stopped, the vampire stood up and leaned over to kiss the young man.

Walter shivered. Alucard had sat like that with him many times, but never had he allowed the vampire his blood on the rare occasions when he cut himself. That one day he would so it so… so casually both intrigued and repulsed him.

"Vampire saliva contains an antiseptic. Probably that's why he licked over the wound." Seras said suddenly. Walter jumped, glanced once at the female vampire and then his attention was pulled back to the couple as a low moan reached his ears. His cheeks reddened as he watched Alucard's coat and shirt fade into nothing as the vampire dropped Walter's shirt and waistcoat onto the floor.

Seeing his discomfort, Seras grabbed his hand and they left the vampire and human to their business.

They walked in silence until they reached the library. Arthur was standing in there, looked a few years older then he was now. Walter stood behind him, glaring mutinously. He was also older, with his black hair tied into a low ponytail and falling half way down his back.

"For the last time, Walter, this is not up for debate. I simply don't see any reason to continue to allow Alucard to run wild around here when there is quite frankly nothing for him to do besides screw your brains out and annoy me. He is an expensive pet when he isn't working."

"He isn't a pet!"

"Then what is he? A man? You know better then most, exactly what Alucard is and it isn't a man. It isn't even human."

Arthur sighed; he looked tired and almost… maddened. His pupils were dilated, his breathing fast. Turning he rested his hands on Walter's shoulders; "I have stood by these last years and watched him slowly corrupt you. You have always been dangerous, with a love of violence and danger and death, but he had turned that into something obscene."

"What do you mean?"

"The raid at Macclesfield, last month, when the two of you chased the last vampire into the forest. You didn't just kill the vampire, did you?"

"Are you suggesting we murdered…"

"NO! But I know he buggered you in the ashes of the creature you had killed." There was no word to describe the look on Arthur's face at that moment. Anger, pain, misery, malevolence and something else, something Walter, watching, couldn't quite place.

The elder Walter stood silent for a moment as he tried to process what Arthur had said, then he gave the only reply he could think of, "I buggered him."

"What?"

"The way you phrase it, Sir Hellsing, you make it sound like rape. I was merely pointing out that you can't rape the willing, and as I was the one doing the buggering, my willingness cannot be doubted." His tone had gone formal, emotion draining out of both his face and his voice as he looked at the man he had once thought of as his friend as well as employer. He would never see Arthur as that again.

Pushing away from Arthur, the Angel of Death left the library. Somehow, watching his older self leave, Walter knew that that was the last time Arthur ever seen any emotion in his butler. Another man stepped out from behind one of the bookshelves as Arthur shakily swigged from a hip flask, "It's for the best, Arthur." Richard Hellsing said.

"Then why do I feel as if I just made a mistake?"

Richard snorted, "I thought you were about to loose your life, to be honest. Now I know where he got that nickname from. I've never seen anyone look that terrifying."

"If he had of killed me, do you really think you would have got out of here alive?"

"He didn't know I was there."

Arthur laughed harshly, "You really think _The Angel of Death_ didn't know you were there, brother?"

Walter wrapped his arms around himself as they walked through the still hallways. Alucard was going to be put away, locked up… from his elder self's attitude there was something more to that then he was getting. Seras didn't seem particularly fazed by it, but then, nothing so far had fazed the vampire. For the first time, Walter thought to wonder what he was doing, following a vampire around in her dream.

Seras turned then and walked down the main staircase, making her way towards the basement stairs. Walter was stunned to see himself standing there, but as an old man. He must have been in his fifties. Walter blinked, wondering why she had shown him nothing of the… twenty or so years in between.

"They had nothing to do with your relationship with Alucard."

He jumped, having forgotten that vampire's could read minds.

Seras laughed.

Suddenly another figure ascended from the basement. It was a young girl, of around fourteen years of age. She was wearing a skirt and blouse and white-blonde hair hung to her waist.

"Walter." She said, "Uncle Richard is dead."

"I assumed as much, Miss Integral, as you are alive. I apologise for not being here."

"It's hardly your fault," 'Integral' dismissed, "Father should have listened to Sir Island's about Uncle Richard. Either way, father ordered you away. You could hardly disobey."

Another figure appeared then, dressed in a red Victorian great coat and a broad-brimmed hat. He smiled at Walter and it was a smile that held a million tales of love and lust and desire and blood. His red eyes seemed to drink in the man in front of him.

The two voyeurs could tell that Walter was struggling for control.

"Angel. It's been a while."

"Master Alucard. It has."

"You…" Integral began, "Knew about him?"

"Yes, Miss Integral, although I have not had the pleasure of his company in many years. Alucard and I partnered during the war."

Only long years of self control stopped Walter from reacting to the young girl's next order, "Well you won't be partnering this time, not without my express permission."

Realisation of what that order meant hit Alucard and both Walters at the same time.

"She didn't mean it like that." Walter whispered and Seras agreed,

"She didn't, but at thirteen, how are they going to explain all the connotations of that order?"

The girl walked past, after ordering Walter to prepare a room for Alucard. When she was gone, Alucard raised his hand and stroked it down the side of the older man's face, breathing, "Angel…"

"You heard her order, vampire." Walter leant into the hand.

"She didn't mean it like that."

Walter smirked, "Can you finish this?" he covered Alucard's hand with his own.

"No…" Alucard dropped his hand, but Walter stopped, it.

"When she is older, maybe… But until then…"

The vampire nodded and his hand was released, "Same room as last time?"

"Yes, I think so." Walter moved towards the steps, "Do you remember when Sir Leonard's daughter got lost down here and walked in on us?"

Alucard laughed, "I still haven't decided if Arthur really was that surprised, or if he felt he needed to keep up appearances."

The voices faded as the two men made their way down the stairs and Walter turned to the girl at his side, "Do they… do they get back together?"

Seras smirked at him and headed in the direction of Arthur's office without answering. When they passed through the door, Walter got his answer.

Alucard and a Walter who looked as he did when the vampire was put away were locked in a passionate embrace. The vampire was wearing a different outfit, this time black jeans and a red shirt. Walter himself was dressed more casually then he could remember ever dressing since leaving the streets in blue jeans and a white shirt, the collar just visible over the black blazer he was wearing. Alucard pushed the blazer and shirt off in one go and they turned to mist as they fell. Alucard's own shirt had somehow managed to disappear while they were watching Walter's. Hands roamed over skin, nails dragging and earning moans from both participants.

Then the door behind them opened.

Walter jumped as he watched the blonde girl from earlier, now in her late twenties walk in, followed by the girl who was standing at his side. "Get dressed."

It was only then that Walter realised that Alucard wasn't wearing his gloves.

Integral sat down behind her desk and glared at the three people, "Dray, take team one, there's a FREAK plant just after setting up on the docks. Walter, you have team three for a ghoul infestation in Notting Hill. I don't need to warn you to keep that one quiet. Now get out the both of you."

Alucard bowed and with a nod to Walter sank into the floor. Walter glanced once at the floor and then at the girl before following Alucard's example.

Integral turned to Seras, "Details."

"What?"

"Don't play coy with me, Seras; I know you've been sleeping with Alu… Dray and Walter since the start of the week. Now pull up a chair and give me the details."

Seras laughed and obeyed.

Back on the roof, Walter pulled a cigarette out and lit it. The sun had finished cresting the horizon and now shone down on the pink grass. Seras plucked the cigarette from his mouth and put it in her own. Walter tossed her a half hearted glare and then lit another one, "So…"

"So?"

"We're together? A triad?"

Seras nodded, "Not for many years yet, but one day, yes."

"And Alucard gets locked away?"

Seras winced but nodded once.

"And I get turned into a vampire? How? I'm not a virgin."

"You didn't get turned into a vampire as such. You got turned into a FREAK first. Then they regenerated your body to make you younger. Alucard figured that that was close enough to being a new body that you might count as a virgin and held you down for me to bit you. Turned out he was right."

"Alucard is free?"

Seras hesitated and nodded once. "Again, not for a long time, but one day."

Walter took a deep breath, "Does this have to come to pass? Can I change it?"

"Some parts yes, some parts it would be better to leave along, but the future isn't written in stone."

"He has to be imprisoned, you mean?"

Seras nodded, "If he isn't then Richard will neutralize his threat another way. This way everyone wins and it didn't really do him much damage. Can you stop the relationship developing, though, yes, just say no."

They were silent for another moment before Seras asked "Have you decided what to do?"

Walter inhaled the last drag from his cigarette and then nodded once, "Yes." Then he turned and left the roof, calling back over his shoulder, "I have a vampire to seduce."

Seras smiled as she watched Walter fade out of her dream, "Then go get him, Angel of Death, go get him."


End file.
